The Gothic and The Loneliness
by Parent12D
Summary: Due to an insult and threat made, Alex decides to go gothic and be alone in a graveyard. Will Andrew go through his way to be able to talk to Alex to find out what happened? Find out now! Rated T for some of the contents. Primarily hurt/comfort themed, only humor in this story is the skateboard group scene. I really hope you can give this a read anyway if you haven't already.


**Attention, readers out there! I have finally managed to create this new story for this franchise that I've been doing for a while! Now readers, keep in mind that I'll be moving out soon, and by sometime next week, I will be moving out and I won't have access to fanfiction. That being said, I plan on doing 3 more stories all this week before I go on hiatus.**

 **Anytime, no need to waste your time with that, let me just explain the basis to this story: Due to an insult from some jerks in a convenient store, and being threatened to being drugged and… you know, bad stuff, Alex decides to go completely goth because she felt like she doesn't belong. Still insulted as a goth, Alex goes to a graveyard to weep about her misery. Andrew of course, becomes concerned for her and would do anything, even as far as dressing like a goth, to help Alex and make sure she's okay.**

 **One other thing I should inform you all about. This story will mostly be a serious themed story (being hurt/comfort category), but the only reason why this is also classified as humor, is because of that section where these skateboard dudes actually confuse Andrew (dressed like a gothic punk) for Billie Joe Armstrong, you know, the front man of that punk band. Because of that, there will be so reference to that** _ **band**_ **at that point in the story. Still, I hope you all read this story anyway.**

 **With all that being said, I hope you all enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and band references that aren't mine whatsoever belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a very happy and peaceful day in Beverly Hills today, and at a nearby convenient store, the tan skinned short black hair girl known as Alex, who happens to be a super spy for WOOHP, was busy shopping alone at the store. She had told her three friends and her wonderful boyfriend that she'd go to the convenient store to pick up some minor important stuff. She told them that she could do it by herself, which got Andrew worried, but he let her go nonetheless. Alex was happily skipping joyfully, taking some of the stuff that she needed to purchase, while humming a cheerful tune, thinking about her amazing boyfriend. After what seemed like several minutes of getting stuff, Alex was finally done and all she needed to do was to make the purchase for the groceries. After a couple of moments, she finally paid for the groceries and was just about to leave with the bags of stuff when suddenly someone called out from behind her.

"Well look who we have here, it's a mutt!"

Alex slowly turned around to face whoever called her that, and she came face to face with two very snotty looking teenage girls that looked like they were both spoiled and trouble. One of the chicks had a boyfriend, who didn't look too friendly either. Knowing that she was alone, she had to put up with this herself.

"What did you call me," Alex asked politely, trying not to lose herself.

"You heard me brat," One of the girls spat. "I called you a mutt."

"Don't call me a mutt," Alex warned them in a serious voice.

"Oh our mistake," The other girl jumped in. "What we meant to say is you're an ugly Hispanic mutt."

Alex became shocked at what she just called her. She was starting to get scared.

"Don't call me that," Alex cried.

"Why, because it's true," One of the snotty girls snorted. "You know girls like you shouldn't even be around these places and interacting with us regular teenagers. You should just crawl back to your filthy crap home where you Hispanic losers belong."

The girls started laughing cruelly as Alex was starting to get watery eyes. She couldn't believe what these girls thought of her, and since Andrew wasn't here to defend her, there was no way she could put up with this much more.

"Please… Please stop being mean to me…" Alex cried getting all watery eyed.

"What's that, your not leaving," The other girl didn't listen to her plead. "I thought we told you to get out of here you mutt. Get out of this convenient store or else…"

"But… But I…"

Before Alex could finish, the other girl motioned her boyfriend to make his move. The boyfriend made his move as he grabbed a hold of Alex's shirt (it was safe to say that Alex was being hurt). The guy brought her close and then said in a threatening tone.

"If you do not get out of here you loser," The boyfriend warned in a sinister voice. "I will promise you that I will drug you and then I will _r**e_ you…" The r word was censored due to being offensive, but by the looks of it, Alex was about to burst into tears, fearing for her life. The thug let her go as she started bawling her eyes out, storming out of the store as she forgot her groceries, while the two snotty girls started laughing sinisterly as one of the store clerks called out.

"HEY MISS, YOU FORGOT YOUR GROCERIES!" The clerk called out but it was no use. Alex was already out of sight as she was completely filled with fear and depression.

* * *

Back at the spies' home, the other four super spies, known as Andrew, Chaosky, Sam and Clover were out in the living room, sitting around and doing nothing in particular… well except for Andrew, who was worried about Alex. Chaosky took notice of this as he then said.

"Hey Andrew, don't get too concerned. I think she'll be okay."

"Oh but Chaosky, Alex is a huge softie, and she also very naïve," Andrew said. "I don't want her getting hurt. D'oh, where is she?"

His answer was instantly answered as the door slammed opened, revealing to be Alex, as she had tears streaming down her face. Andrew was about ask what happened, but Alex instantly stormed off before he could ask her. The others were just as concerned.

"What do you think is up with her," Andrew wondered with concerned once Alex was in her room.

"She probably just needs a little alone time to clear her head," Chaosky took a guess.

"Yeah… your probably right," Andrew knew there was something wrong, but he decided to leave it at that for now. "Although, I noticed that she didn't have those groceries with her."

Sam, letting out a sigh decided to get up as she then walked over to the table.

"I guess I'll get them," Sam grabbed her keys as she then went to the convenient store to get the groceries.

"Well if it's alright with you guys," Clover commented. "I'm going to go put on some make up now."

With that said, Clover went into the bathroom to work on her face. Andrew and Chaosky then decided to watch some TV together, as Andrew was still wondering what was wrong with Alex, as the day pressed on.

* * *

In the room that belonged to Alex, the girl was seen, crying and sobbing her eyes out, not being able to forget what those brats said to her.

"They… they think I'm an ugly Hispanic mutt," Alex wiped her tears away. "Then I'll go through my way to make sure I'm not an ugly mutt anymore…"

Alex then came up with an idea to keep people from calling her a mutt anymore. She then went into her closet to get a dress some black makeup and other stuff as she was just about to give herself a new look on the outside so people would stop insulting her. Once she got what she needed, she got to work instantly and had slowly started to change her fashion style, which last for the whole day until the following day…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

* * *

It was a somewhat mild day out as the four spies were outside, as Andrew was wondering if Alex was feeling any better today. Andrew was about to comment on that when suddenly the door burst opened and coming out was revealed to be Alex, who looked like a different type of chick; she looked like a gothic chick, with the black dress, the black boots and gloves, a black necklace with a dark red rose on it, and two ribbon strips underneath it. She had at least four hair clips in her hair to match her new appearance. The four of them were shocked at Alex's new appearance.

"Hello Sammy, hello Clover," Alex said with a depressed tone to match her personality. Sam and Clover were shocked as Clover commented.

"Uh, since when did Alex decided to go completely goth on us," Clover asked.

"I… don't know Clover…" Sam was bewildered by her appearance to say much.

Chaosky was completely lost for words at her appearance as he was completely speechless. Andrew then felt the need to comment.

"Woah Alex, what's up with the gothic fashion style," He knew this wasn't Alex, but he decided to go with it. "You look really beautiful in that black dress babe."

"Oh, thank you Andrew, that was very sweet of you honey," Alex said in a depressed tone. Andrew was shocked by her tone of voice as she walked to the park, the other four following her.

"Did you hear that Chaosky," Andrew commented. "She sounds depressed. Something must have happened to her."

"Yeah, otherwise she wouldn't have dressed up like a gothic chick," Chaosky commented.

It was then that some of the people who were around the scenery took notice of Alex's new appearance and they felt the need to snicker at her, some of which laughed at her in a mocking manner.

"Well what a surprise," A snotty girl commented. "It's a sad and extremely depressed gothic chick roaming these parts."

"Say, why don't you go back to the graveyard or a haunted house or the dark beyond where you belong freak," A random jerk called out.

"Yeah! You're not welcome here!" Another snob felt the need to shout.

Alex was starting to cry as the snobs were laughing at her much harder than before (and in a cruel manner). Sam, Clover and Chaosky could only glare at the snobs for insulting her. Andrew however, wasn't glaring, as he was concerned for his girlfriend. He slowly approached her.

"Alex, are you okay," Andrew spoke in a soft tone.

"Please Andrew," Alex sobbed. "I need to be alone."

"Alex, please tell me…"

"No Andrew! I'm… I'm sorry babe, but they're right," Alex cried. "I'm a freak and I don't belong here! I need to be alone somewhere where I belong!"

Before Andrew could even stop her, Alex already ran off, crying her eyes out while at it, as the crowd continued laughing at her and the other three spies continued glaring at them as the crowd then broke up. Andrew had his arm reach out to her as he had his mouth agape, unable to say anything else, as Chaosky then approached him.

"That was pretty intense wasn't it," Chaosky asked him as the people went back to doing what they were previously doing.

"Yeah, intense is the right word," Andrew nodded slowly as he slowly put his arm back down and closed his mouth. "Chaosky, I'm now really worried about Alex now. Something tells me that something _did_ happen to her at that convenient store! I am starting to regret not accompanying her to the store."

"I know Andrew," Chaosky noticed the determined look on Andrew's face as he then wondered. "You're going to have to talk to Alex and find out what happened to her aren't you?"

"I have to Chaosky. This is the love of my life we're talking about. I need to know what happened to her," Andrew stated. "But the problem is she doesn't want to be with anyone that isn't like her."

"That's true," Chaosky commented. "But you have to admit, she certainly looked beautiful in that black dress."

"Yes, but that's not going to help me. I don't think I'll be able to go and comfort Alex at all. Unless…" Andrew then started coming up with a brilliant idea that'll help him confront Alex alone. "I have an idea, but I have to go back to the house now! I'll catch up with you guys later."

Before they could ask anything, Andrew already went for the house to put his plan into action. Nonetheless, the other three spies decided to continue on with there day, not wanting to bother Andrew.

* * *

Once Andrew made it back to the house, he stormed right into the closet in his bedroom to find a uniform to wear.

 _I know I had a particular uniform in here somewhere… Hmm…_ Andrew looked through the closet and found what he was looking for. _Bingo! Now with this outfit, despite the fact that it looks familiar, I'll be able to dress like a gothic punk and I'll be able to negotiate with Alex. I have a feeling that this plan will definitely work…_

Andrew then went and took out the uniform and proceeded on putting on some guyliner as well as other gothic accessories to make himself look like a gothic punk and he'll be able to negotiate with Alex. It was clear that his plan was being put into action…

* * *

Later that afternoon (late afternoon), the other three spies decided to make it back home, still not wanting to bother Andrew and wonder what his plan is suppose to be. The girls Sam and Clover were in the hallway when they noticed that Andrew's bedroom door burst opened and they were shocked to see that Andrew looked like a gothic punk. Andrew walked past them as they were speechless.

"Okay, first Alex, and now Andrew," Clover asked in exaggeration. "Is this entire house going all gothic punk on us?"

"I honestly don't know at this point Clover," Sam sighed as they both just stared at Andrew and didn't say anything else. Once Andrew went into the living room, Chaosky took notice of his presence and was just barely able to recognize him.

"Andrew, is that you?" Chaosky asked in surprise.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

"Woah, I didn't recognize you for a second there," Chaosky confessed. "You look a lot like Billie Joe Armstrong!"

Chaosky couldn't help but snicker as Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha Chaosky, by the way, I'm not the front man of Green Day," Andrew retorted.

"I know buddy," Chaosky slowly ceased the snickering as he then said. "Anyway, if you want to go out and find Alex, now would be the perfect time to, for it's starting to get late and the sun is starting to set."

Chaosky pointed to the slowly setting sun as proof.

"Got it, I'll be back sometime with Alex accompanying me okay," Andrew said as he headed for the door.

"Alright, stay safe and be careful," Chaosky called out as Andrew walked out the front door.

"Gotcha Chaosky! Be back in a bit!" Andrew shouted back as he closed the front door on the way out, heading off to find Alex before it gets dark out…

* * *

 _Now if I was Alex at this point in time, where would I go?_ Andrew asked himself as he had no clue where to find her. _Something tells me that I'll have to ask if anyone saw her pass by…_

Andrew then noticed a group of people nearby that looked like they could help him. The group was made up of what can be described as a bunch of stereotypical skateboarder dudes hang out with skateboards in their possession.

 _Hmm, that group of skateboarders looks very cliché, but it's worth a shot._ Andrew concluded as he headed over to the group to ask them something about Alex.

* * *

The skateboarders were talking amongst each other when Andrew called out to them.

"Hey! Excuse me, skateboarding dudes!"

He got their full attention as the dudes look surprised by what they were seeing. One of the skateboarders then wondered.

"Bros, is that who I think it is…?" Andrew had to raise an eyebrow in confusion as the group started cheering at his appearance as the leader of the group approached them and commented.

"Well well well, if it isn't good old Billie Joe Armstrong," The leader commented. "So great to see you again dude."

Andrew had a shocked look which was followed by an annoyed groan.

"I'm not Billie," Andrew remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," The leader commented. "You can't fool me bro."

The group noticed Andrew was alone as one of the skateboarders then asked.

"Hey Billie, where are your two partners; Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool?"

This was followed by another groan as Andrew stated.

"They're not here, because I'm not…"

"OH OH, LET ME GUESS BRO," Another skateboarder stopped him from finishing. "Your two homeboys decided to go out on _Holiday,_ right?"

"No they-"

"Hey, I know that song right off the tip of my tongue," A fourth skateboarder commented. "I can even imitate the intro guitar solo at the beginning of the song. Check this out!"

That particular skateboard started 'da da da'ing the guitar solo intro of Holiday by Green Day as the other skateboarders were cheering and hollering in amazement. The leader then stated.

"That was an awesome song you made dude," The leader commented, as Andrew was getting anxious.

"Look, I would take that as a comment, but I'm not Billie."

The guys looked shocked as a dimwitted skater then spoke.

"Oh," The dimwit then asked. "Well are you Justin Bieber then?"

Andrew was furious at that as he then snapped.

"I AM NOT F***ING JUSTIN BIEBER!"

This got the skateboarder whooping and hollering once again as the leader then remarked.

"Yeah, I knew it was you all along Billie," The leader was thrilled.

Andrew stuttered, lost for words as he then said.

"Didn't you just hear me," Andrew started. "I said I'm not Billie, you nimrod!"  
"Oh _Nimrod!_ I love that album dude," The leader spoke. "You did great with being musically diverse bro!"

"Hey Billie, why do you look so sleepless," Another skateboarder jumped in. "Are you an _Insomniac?"_

"You know, I actually think he needs to take a _Dookie,"_ An obese skateboarder said in a low pitched voice.

"What about _39/Smooth_ or _Kerplunk?"_ A sixth skateboarder said, smoking a cigarette.

"I got another one," The leader jumped in. "He's actually trying to give us a _Warning_ before something happens!"

The gang laughed as Andrew then grumbled.

"You are a bunch of idiots," Andrew retorted.

"Correction," The fat skater corrected him. "We are a bunch of _American Idiots_ Billie."

The gang started making that 'oooh' sound as Andrew was now gritting his teeth in aggravation.

"Oh look at him," The leader spoke. "Billie's about to have another _21st Century Breakdown,_ just like at that iHeartRadio concert!"

More 'oohs' came from the gang as Andrew then said out loud to himself.

"Keep calm Andrew," Andrew said. "Just don't lose your anger. Count to three calmly."

"Oh you're trying to count to three!? Here, let me count for you in Spanish," A skateboarder offered. _"Uno!, Dos!, Tre!"_

They started laughing some more as Andrew had enough foolishness.

"LOOK! All I want to ask you guys is if you've seen some dark haired Hispanic Gothic chick ran passed here, that's all!" Andrew snapped.

"Well why didn't you say so amigo? Yes, we saw a girl like that run pass here," The leader stated. "We saw her run pass us not so long ago. We saw her heading to the graveyard. You know the one that's on the _Boulevard of Broken Dreams?"_

Andrew was relieved by this, until he said that last part, letting out a groan as he knew they made another reference to a Green Day song.

"Why are you looking for here anyway," The leader asked. "Is _She_ your girlfriend?"

"What was her name again?" A skateboarder asked.

"I think it was _Whatsername,"_ Another skateboarder commented.

"If you're looking for her, she'll be back _When She Comes Around,"_ The leader remarked. "After all, by the looks of it, _She's A Rebel."_

"She's not looking for _St. Jimmy_ or the _Jesus of Suburbia,"_ The dimwitted skateboarder remarked as Andrew was getting pissed.

"Dude, Billie looks like a serious _Basket Case,"_ The skateboarder smoking a cigarette pointed out. "He must be heading to _Longview_ or something."

"Dude, Billie is the best songwriter out there," The leader then started speaking dramatically. _"Oh Love,_ where are you? We have to go and _Kill the DJ_ and then you must _Let Yourself Go!"_

The skaters laughed hysterically as Andrew couldn't take any of these puns. As a result he started running off to the graveyard where Alex is supposed to be. The skaters notice him taking off.

"HEY BRO!" One of the skateboarders called out. "IF YOU'RE HEADING TO THAT GRAVEYARD, REMEMBER, DON'T GET LOST ON THE _Boulevard of Broken Dreams!"_

"Yeah Billie," The leader called out. "Have the _Time of Your Life,_ and I'll be sure to _Wake You Up When September Ends!"_

The gang started cheering one last time as Andrew then ignored them, knowing that Green Day wouldn't be please by this.

 _Bunch of morons…_ Andrew muttered to himself as he headed for the graveyard to find out what was wrong with Alex…

* * *

Some time later, Andrew finally found the graveyard.

 _Phew, I finally made it…_ Andrew took notice of the fact that it was now dark and gloomy out, fitting the graveyard scene perfectly. _Suddenly it became all dark and gloomy… Weird…_

Andrew then saw a sign that got him surprised. The sign said that the name of the graveyard was called 'THE BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS!'

 _I can't believe it… Those skateboard punks were right…_ Andrew thought in distaste. _And I really regret admitting that…_

Andrew entered the graveyard as he looked around for his girlfriend.

 _I wonder where Alex is… I hope she's okay…_ Andrew then called out.

"ALEX?!" Andrew shouted. **"ALEX!?"**

Andrew could hear his voice echoing from the loudness as there was no response.

"I hope I find her soon," Andrew commented. "I hope she isn't hurt…"

Andrew then started running, hoping to find his beloved angel…

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the same graveyard, we see Alex, all alone, sobbing her eyes out as she looked extremely depressed with herself, ever since what happened with her yesterday, she's been like this.

 _I hate my life… Why do I feel so miserable…?_ Alex thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have run off when Andrew was just trying to comfort me… But I don't feel like leaving this graveyard to look for him. Besides, I don't know if he might be mad at me for running off. I'm so scared._

Another tear trickled down Alex's left eye as it landed on the cold dark ground of the graveyard, which was not only spooky, but it was also depressing. Alex continued lamenting over what had happened to her previously while balling her eyes out with tears when suddenly, someone called out.

"ALEX!"

Alex looked up and saw that the voice was revealed to be Andrew and she noticed that he looked like a gothic punk.

"Andrew," Alex asked, wiping a tear off of her eyes.

"Alex!" Andrew ran over to her. "I'm so relieved to see you! I was so worried about you!"

 _Maybe he isn't mad at me after all._ Alex concluded as she then leaned her head into Andrew chest, which resulted in Andrew embracing her into a hug.

"Alex, I am so flipping relieved that your okay and you're not hurt," Andrew commented.

"I know babe," Alex wiped her tears as she looked at Andrew's appearance. "By the way, you look nice as a gothic punk. You look a lot like Billie Joe Armstrong."

"Yeah, I know," Andrew sighed, not caring about that. He was just glad his girlfriend was safe. Alex then had that depressing look on her face which got Andrew to asking her.

"Alex, what happened yesterday at the convenient store yesterday?" Andrew asked with concerned. "Did someone try to hurt you?"

Alex could only whimper, assuming Andrew wouldn't understand what she went through yesterday. Andrew then wrapped his arm around her.

"Come on honey," Andrew said compassionately as he sat next to her. "You can tell me. I'm suppose to make sure nothing bad happens to you dearie. That's why I love you Alex."

Alex couldn't help but smile, since he was telling the truth.

"You're not mad at me Andrew that I ran off like that?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to make sure your safe."

"And you won't get mad at _me_ if I tell you what happened yesterday?"

"I promise that I won't get mad at you Alex." Andrew had a warm smile on his face as Alex then took a deep breath and then started.

"Okay honey, I'll tell you everything…" Alex started. "Here's what happened…"

Alex then explained to Andrew about the incident in the convenient store, about these two snobby girls who called her an ugly Hispanic mutt, used a racial slur against her and also made her cry, which was followed by what one of the girl's boyfriend said to her.

"…and then the boyfriend of one of the girls then grabbed me by the chest, and threatened to drug me if I didn't leave, and he also said he would _r**e_ me as well." Alex finished sounding so scared about that.

 _"They did what?!"_ Andrew asked in such an icy, bitter and very dark tone in his voice, unable to believe that anyone would do that to his girlfriend, or threaten to do that to her. "Those assholes… I'm not letting them get away with this. I am not letting you go near them again unless I'm present."

"Andrew, I'm scared…" Alex was shaking in fear, even though she told Andrew what happened.

"Don't be scared baby," Andrew brought her close. "I promised that I wouldn't get mad at you and I'm not mad at you. I know that you're a very sweet girl and that your really naïve. I wouldn't get mad at my beloved angel. I love you Alex."

"Andrew, I love you too," Alex started to smile again. "But I'm still scared. I don't want to go back to that convenient store again alone. I should have let you accompany me Andrew."

"No need to worry babe, I'll go with you the next time we go there," Andrew said. "No way am I letting them hurt you, not if I can help it."

"Oh Andrew," Alex then wrapped him in a tight hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too gorgeous," Andrew said, bringing her face up to look at him in such a gentle manner.

The two of them then slowly engaged in a compassion and sexual kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another, and they looked like a gothic punk couple, due to their appearances. They then stopped kissing a moment later.

"I love you handsome."

"I love you too baby doll," Andrew then commented. "Now let's get out of this graveyard now shall we? The others are probably worried about us."

"You got it Romeo," Alex had that bright and bubbly smile she's known for. "Let's go."

"You said it gorgeous."

With that said, the couple left the graveyard, as they headed home and they decided to loose the gothic uniforms afterwards…

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING DAY...**

* * *

Okay, due to the length of this story, let's just make this long story short. Alex decided to head to the grocery store again, and she gratefully allowed Andrew to accompany her this time. Alex was back to her happy bubbly self, even when she encountered those snobby girls again who warned her not to show her face around them again. Alex could only frown as the boyfriend was about to make his move and drug Alex and do horrible things to her. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to, as Andrew intervened, kicking him as a result of protecting Alex. Alex was so happy Andrew saved her. The one thing Andrew said to the three jerks was the following:

"I swear to god, if I ever catch you three assholes threaten to harm my beloved angel again," Andrew's voice then sounded sinister as he then said. _"I will make sure you regret ever messing with the likes of me,_ _ **and you'd wish you never have met me in your entire lives…"**_

They were actually scared of Andrew's sinister tone, especially by the way he spoke, as they didn't want to see Andrew's dark side. As a result, the three jerks high tailed it out of there, vowing never to harass Alex again, especially when Andrew was around. Andrew dusted his hands as he then spoke normally.

"Well, I think I made my point." Andrew was relieved. "We won't be dealing with those jerks again."

"Andrew," Alex went over to him with that delighted look on her face. "Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem sweetheart," Andrew then planted a kiss on her cheek. "Love ya dear."

"Love you too Andrew," Alex smiled, holding the bag of groceries as they already paid for them. "Let's go home now darling."

"Yeah, let's go home," Andrew had some bags in his hand too, glad that Alex wasn't hurt and no one did anything awful to her as they left the store and headed back home. Alex knew that when Andrew is around, no one would do anything horrible to her, and decided to have Andrew accompany her whenever she wanted to go somewhere alone with her boyfriend. It was clear that the two were a match made in heaven, and nothing could split them apart. They went back home as the screen started fading out, a sign that the story was now over…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH, THIS IS YET ANOTHER ONE OF MY LONGEST STORIES I'VE DONE! I HOPE THIS ISN'T A PROBLEM! ANYWAY, I HOPE THIS STORY WASN'T THAT BAD, AND THAT A MAJORITY OF YOU ENJOYED READING IT! THIS IDEA CAME TO MIND OVER THE WEEKEND, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!**

 **ANYWAY, AS I SAID BEFORE, THE ONLY HUMOR IN THIS STORY WAS THE SKATEBOARD GROUP SCENE. OTHERWISE, THIS WAS MAINLY A HURT/COMFORT!**

 **WELL I ONLY HAVE TWO MORE STORIES THAT I WANT TO DO BEFORE I GO ON HIATUS! I'LL BE SURE TO GET THOSE LAST TWO STORIES DONE BY THE END OF THIS WEEK! I PROMISE! JUST LET ME THINK OF AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT STORY FIRST!**

 **ANYWAY, STAY TUNED UNTIL THEN READERS!**

 **BY THE WAY, IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY, AND UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
